


Sharing a room

by supKlau (jillianmoony)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Comic, Drawing, Eye Contact, F/M, Fanart, Fingering, It's really about you brother, M/M, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, mirroring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillianmoony/pseuds/supKlau
Summary: when you got a sexy lady on your lap but it's not really what is turning you on right now
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sharing a room

  


  



End file.
